A camera including multiple camera modules, e.g., optical chains, may offer the possibility of obtaining high quality images, over a similar camera with a single optical chain. It is desirable to include many optical chains to gain advantages from being able to use different focal lengths, having different capture areas, having different resolutions, etc. However, as the number of optical chains increases, the camera can be inefficient in terms of power consumption, processing needs, and data storage needs, e.g., as each additional operated optical chain consumes resources. Increasing battery power, processor capability and memory, to satisfy the needs of operating multiple optical chains can increase weight and/or cost. Based on the above discussion there is a need for new methods and apparatus that allow for operating a camera device including multiple optical chains in an efficient manner.